


A Well-Brought-Up Girl

by Vaznetti



Category: Deadwood
Genre: Gen, Movie Spoilers, mentions of series-typical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaznetti/pseuds/Vaznetti
Summary: Sofia comes back to Deadwood as a young lady.





	A Well-Brought-Up Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Northland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northland/gifts).



Once the train leaves, Deadwood smells familiar: mud, spilled whiskey, vomit, piss. Piss, Sofia thinks, a word a well-brought-up girl shouldn't know. Piss, cunt, cocksucker. She feels the words on her tongue but doesn't let them out. The camp taught her not to tell all she knew: the tight feel of dried blood on skin, the rattle of a final breath, the flash of a knife against the sky. How cold her mother's hands were. Her first mother, who brought her here. Her second mother, who brought her back, is watching. Sofia swallows the words she shouldn't know, and smiles.


End file.
